


Sleeplessness

by An Unknown Writers World (Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom, Thor Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/An%20Unknown%20Writers%20World
Summary: Sleeping trouble drabble
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Sleeplessness

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I had a terrible day and wrote this little drabble. Based on the Robin Scherbatsky quote from How I Met Your Mother.

It had been an awful day, the worst you had in a long time. Work had been taking its toll for a while, but today it felt like everything came crashing down around you. It was nothing in particular, maybe just that it was Thursday, or you didn’t get enough sleep. For you, sleep was hard to come by in general, even more so when everyone was out on missions.   
You had wandered the compound for over two hours now. You’d eaten, showered, and still couldn’t relax. Everyone still seemed to be out on their respective missions. Pulling out your phone you sent a message to Loki asking when he’d be home. Being on a mission he was highly unlikely to look at the message, but the idea made you feel better.  
Giving up on finding a source of entertainment you went to bed. The sheets were cold, and your bed felt empty. Tossing and turning, you couldn’t find a comfortable position. You and Loki hadn’t been seeing each other for long, but you had already grown so used to him – his presence, his warmth, even his scent. The thought dawned on you – his bed. It wouldn’t be anywhere near the same, but it might help.  
His room was just down the hall but as exhausted as you were it felt it like it was in another galaxy. As you pushed his door open a warm gust of air rushed out. He was always cold, so it made sense that his room would be extra warm. You wasted no time turning down the bed and crawling in. The sheet smelled of a scent that could only be described as Loki. burying your face into his pillows you were asleep within moments.  
You weren’t sure how long it’d been since you closed your eyes when you were startled awake. A large hand wrapped around your waist, pulling your back flush to his chest. He pressed a gentle kiss to the crook of your neck, invoking a soft moan of content from you.   
Suddenly all your woes, the stress you’d been carrying the heavy eyes from holding back tears; they had all melted away. The only thing that mattered was the man holding you tightly.  
“I missed you,” You whispered into the darkness.  
He kissed your shoulder, “As did I,”   
You shuffled around to face him, his hand never falling from your side, leaning in you press a gentle kiss to his lips.   
This was what you needed, in the most innocent form you simply needed him. His gentle touch, his warmth, his scent, just him. Loki’s hand smoothed over your hair as he looked in your eyes; his blue orbs seeing straight to your soul.  
He kissed your forehead, “My love,” He started.  
“Hmm,” You weren’t capable of forming a full sentence.   
“Please don’t misunderstand, but you do know that you’re in my bed, yes?”  
This made you laugh.  
“It was a pleasant surprise to find you here when I arrived, though it worried me. Are you alright?”  
“ ‘m fine,” You sighed.  
“Love, you know I can tell when you’re being dishonest.”   
You shifted and looked up at him. The moonlight casting a beautiful shadow illuminating his face, “It was just a rough day, and the only person I wanted to see at the end of it was you.”  
He pulled you closer to his chest, you gratefully buried your face in his neck.   
“Sleep my love,”  
“Promise you’ll stay,” You murmured.  
He kissed the top of your head, “For as long as you wish.”


End file.
